Paris
| introduced = Update 7.0 | notes = }} 在2013年3月18日发布，'帕里斯'是一把狩猎复合弓。 这武器可以卖 . Characteristics 這把武器主要造成 傷害 Advantages: *是一把完全無聲的武器 *可以同時擊中(射穿)一直線上的敵人 *完全蓄力時擁有相當高的傷害 *弓箭的專屬MOD - Thunderbolt 讓這把武器在對付大群敵人時擁有恐怖的殺傷力 *蓄力後的射擊內建射穿敵人的能力 *瞄準時擁有非常高的準確度 . Disadvantages: *造成的 和 傷害較低. *箭矢有飛行時間以及微微的拋物線軌跡 *較低的發射速率使這把弓較不適用於近距離的戰鬥 *使用的是狙擊槍子彈，為遊戲中最難收集的子彈 *如果不裝上屬性MOD，則對於擁有護盾的敵人輸出相當的低，例如. Corpus. *其手電筒事實上是向著弓體的方向而非準星的方向，也就是偏下的位置，使得這把弓在黑暗中使用的時候如果不蓄力的話將會較難看見瞄準的位置。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Always aim for the head, bows have a special multiplier for a charged headshot. *Stay in cover to charge. *Bows are very weak at the start, and only useful if you can kill the target in one shot. Recommended to acquire only when you have Orokin Catalyst to super charge the bow right away. *Leading targets for horizontal and vertical headings is necessary at greater distances. *Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). *All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. *Use a Team Ammo Restore instead of Arrow Mutation to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. *Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. Notes *Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. *Can't be drawn while using a zipline, wall running, or sliding down a wall. *If your Paris is drawn, and you initiate a wall run, you can still fire while on the wall, but not draw the string back. (possible bug?) Bugs *As of Update/Patch 7.8.0, Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. *After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. Trivia *Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. *The Paris is one of the only nine (the others being the Dread, Cernos, Miter, Ballistica, Drakgoon, Stug, Angstrum, and the Paris Prime) non-melee weapons that have two different fire types, being charged and uncharged. *The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. See Also *MK1-Paris, , the starter version of this weapon bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow: for a link to other bows and their usage. de:Paris Category:主武器